radio_retrofuturefandomcom-20200214-history
C-44
Construct-044: All examples of C-44 are to be considered hostile and avoided whenever possible. If Associates are spotted by a single C-44, this unit is to be destroyed, or Associates have to evacuate the area. Note: C-44 has been encountered on two Planes thus far. These plains are to be considered off limits for all Associates as the threat of C-44, at this point, is too great to provoke a response by whoever is controlling these swarms. If controlled at all. ''-Dr Bourbon'' Addendum: Individuals infected by C-44 ought to be terminated immediately... ' Description:' C-44 is multi-legged clockwork automaton, size ranging from 15 to 25 cm tall standing up. Various forms have been encountered thus far. Some have eight legs while others have six. Regardless of the number of legs, it's design is very nimble, can change direction very quickly and is able to move across steep inclines and rough terrain with relative ease. C-44 is also able to jump at victims. Some reports suggest they could reach up to two meters into the air. The shape of the top varies from bowl shapes to cylindrical. Most have a brim surrounding the central chassis and posses a lens which provides them vision. Despite outward appearances the internal clockwork-mechanics have little variation. Origins of these C-44 units are unknown but we suspect these were built on their respective Planes. This assumption is based upon the difference in the design of the outer shell and its material composition. Broken specimens retrieved by Associates fell apart within the expected period. And corrosion on the machines suggests they have been active for many months, maybe years, at the time. Too long not to have succumbed to ‘Travel Disease’. On some components brands from various manufacturers have been discovered, confirmed to be local, suggesting these parts were produces at various factories and finally assembled at a central plant. Finally the finished C-44 were unleashed upon the population. The motivation for doing this, beyond the obvious genocide, remain as a mystery. After the population has been terminated C-44 remains active, until it is disabled due to damage or lack of maintenance. Despite their poor condition these machines will continue to hunt any human. Strategists have suggested this might be a, 'fire and forget weapon'. But how it is possible that these were buitd by local producers, on two different planes, makes little sense unless manipulated by outside forces. Encounters : Up to this point, no pristine examples of C-44 have been encountered. On Planes ██ and ██, both apparently dead worlds, broken specimens have been found amidst the rubble of human civilization. Most seems to have broken down by wear and tear or due to a malfunctioning power source, which we have attempted to investigate. Some functioning examples of C-44 have been violently hit or were shot with heavy calibre bullets. But most active C-44 seemed to be worn down after scurrying the ruins, probably looking for new victims. Associates report them having missing limbs, moving slowly as if crippled or show clear damage and wear. If any Associate would encounter functioning units of C-44 it is advised to return to the Rift immediately as there are bound to be a larger swarm nearby. Behavior: While single units of C-44 can be dispatched easily with a well aimed shot from a handgun, C-44 are most dangerous in large groups, or swarms. Single units merely function as scouts, who report their targets to nearby swarms. When engaging C-44 units are very aggressive and will chase their targets relentlessly. When a single C-44 unit was encountered by three associates on Plane ██, it retreated at first, only to return fifteen minutes later with a larger group of malfunctioning C-44 who attacked our Associates. After a brief chase the Associates found higher ground and fought off the C-44 with relative ease. However, ammunition was running low and the party returned to the rift after the skirmish, taking a single broken C-44 unit with them. Note: Taking C-44 units, no matter what condition, is from this point out prohibited! If anyone has the bright idea to bring one along anyway, I’ll bury them myself, together with the Associate who brought it! '' ''-Dr. Whisky ' Report Summery, Autopsy on C-44-12 on 18███████████' Any research on C-44 may only be conducted on direct instruction by The Chair. Anyone who does so on their own initiative will be dismissed from the Association. * Dr. Whisky A specimen was brought back from Plane ██ by Associates after the expedition was aborted do to a skirmish with a C-44 swarm. The specimen was inactive when handed to Dr. Vermouth for investigation. 14 days into the research on the specimen, the C-44 unit activated after staff attempted to dismantle it and attacked Dr Brandy. ██████████ ██████████████████████████████████████████ ███ Dr. Brandy fell to the ground with the C-44 contraption latched to her head. Staff attempted to help, but D. Brandy's body came back to life and attacked those present. During the struggle, Dr Brandy, from now on referred to as S-44, appeared to have superior strength and extreme resistance to pain. When a staff member defended himself with a powertool she didn’t even flinch when he █████████████████. Finally, three staff members overpowered S-44 and ████████████. S-44 did not survive the extraction procedure. After the incident S-44 was handed to Dr. Jennifer for autopsy. Results are still pending. ''- Dr. Whiskey'' Incident 1878-LN-078 In the wake of Dr Vermouth's death a conflict emerged between the various heads of research on how to proceed with future experiments. One of the most outspoken voices was Dr.Strohm, who believed that the Chair's decision, to prohibit independent experiments, is against the Associations agreed upon code of conduct. ' Dr Strohm letter directed to the chair' Esteemed Chair members, I would like to voice my concerns regarding your responds to the regrettable events that took place during ‘Experiment C-44-12’. Surely Dr. Brandy will be missed and emotions ran high. But I would like to remind you, and my fellow associates, this is not what we agreed upon when we joined the Association. C-44 is clearly a subject worthy of research, if not essential to the future operations of the Association. Second, The Chair has no right to tell us what we can and cannot do, as long it does not jeopardise our fellowship, reveal the identity of its members or shares the findings of our discoveries. This is a matter separate from the C-44 incident. A matter of fact, if Dr. Brandy didn’t take the risks she took we would still be in the dark on C-44’s purpose and the threat it poses. If anything, it should be the members of the Association themselves who decide or and when they expose themselves to these dangers. Not some bureaucrats! - Dr. Strohm'' '''Dr Gin’s responds to Dr Strohm’s complaints' Although I understand you sentiment Doctor, we need to draw the line somewhere. Besides risks there are great temptations out there. I mean, just the S-7 facilities are intriguing. But there is no point in getting ourselves killed over it, or worse. Also I can’t help but think that collaborations based on a gentleman's honour, to do no wrong, is a tat bit naive and The Chair has come to this conclusion as well. It is very unfortunate that it took Dr. Brandy's death to come to that conclusion. I am just saying Doctor, The promise of wealth, ambition, hubris and in this case ignorance can bring the best of us to make terrible decisions. '' - Dr. Gin Dr Jenever’s responds to Dr Strohm’s complaints, and various others within the research staff I’ll be short Doctor Strohm, recent events led The Chair to believe The Association cannot afford to keep things as they are. This is not just about Dr. Brandy's death. This is about irresponsible and unlady-like behaviour by those in the field (not calling out any numbers here). I am talking about essential information not getting reported, let alone filed. Did you know there were reports of discovered bodies infected by C-44 on a third plane. No you did not! because it STILL is not stated in this entry. This is exactly what I am talking about. Fellow Associates already knew what C-44 was capable off, but it didn’t get reported through the proper channels. I hope this clarifies what really happened, but I’ll be blunt, What happened to Dr. Brandy could easily have been prevented.That being said Doctor, The Chair invites you to discuss your complaints in private if you have the time.'' - Dr. Jenever Security report on incident 1878-LN-078, conclusion I am sorry to report Doctor Strohm, real name ██████████████, has committed treason. On the 4th of October, Dr Strohm was caught browsing unauthorised documents by Dr. Jenever at vault 17. After a short struggle, Dr Strohm got away with a number of documents. At three other laboratories, including the one where C-44 had been researched, there were violent break-ins by unidentified individuals, who were assisted by at least three other Associates and one researcher. At this moment twelve Associates are unaccounted for and are now registered as Lost Numbers. See report for further details. Category:Construct